Hello Goodbye
by dandelionleon
Summary: Baekhyun tau, dibalik kata 'halo' terselip kata 'selamat tinggal' di dalamnya. Kehidupan hanya berotasi diantara pertemuan, bertemu orang baru, dilupakan lalu berpisah.


**title : Hello Goodbye**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **cast : PCY, BBH - soojung & Jongdae sebagai cameo.**

 **genre : drama, angst.**

 **Disclaimer : God**

 **Warning! YAOI, alur gak jelas. Bahasa sok keren. Terlalu banyak teks dibandingkan dialog... Yang gak suka, mending gak usah baca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima kehadiran orang baru. Masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya begitu tegas memilih siapa saja orang-orang yang boleh memasuki lingkaran hidupnya yang kecil. Karena baginya, pertemuan adalah awal dari sebuah perpisahan. Dimana ada kata 'hallo', pasti akan ada kata 'goodbye' diujungnya nanti.

Saat itu, usianya masih belia dan masa-masa dimana orang-orang baru mulai berdatangan ke dalam hidupnya. namun dari semuanya, hanya satu yang mampu menembus tembok tinggi pelindung hatinya. Sosok lelaki tinggi yang mampu membuang Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya merasakan jika dunia pantas ia tempati.

Park Chanyeol.

Si Lelaki pembawa payung merah saat rinai hujan bulan september mengguyur kala itu. Dengan ramahnya ia menawari Baekhyun payung untuk lelaki manis itu gunakan.

"Hallo, aku Park Chanyeol."

itu adalah perkenalan formal nan singkat namun membekas diingatan Baekhyun. Dengan senyum penuh sipu malu, ia menggenggam balik tangan hangat lelaki itu.

itu adalah awal, dimana semua cerita akan bermula. Dimana tangis menjadi tawa, duka menjadi bahagia. Baekhyun mulai merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia idamkan.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dua sosok lelaki yang begitu serasi jika disandingkan bersama. Keduanya begitu akrab terlihat, Chanyeol yang merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Baekhyun akhirnya mengajak pemuda itu tinggal bersama dengan dalih sebagai teman. Namun siapa sangka jika benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka?

"aku mencintaimu."

itu adalah kalimat awal dari kisah percintaan manis mereka. Tanpa bumbu pertengkaran. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang pahit di bulan-bulan pertama.

Serasa, obat bagaikan madu. Malam hari terasa syahdu dilewatkan oleh keduanya.

.

.

Semua memang indah pada awalnya. Siapa sangka? Tahun ke dua mereka menjalin hubungan, Ayah Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Beliau murka. Bahkan tak jarang mencerca Baekhyun dengan kasar. Mengatai jika anak itu adalah biang yang membuat anaknya menjadi menyimpang.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus menikah dengan Soojung!"

keputusan sang ayah memang mutlak. Chanyeol nyatanya memang penurut. Namun di balik itu semua, ia juga ingin mempertahankan segalanya tapi, ia mulai merasa hubungannya dan Baekhyun semu. Takkan tau bagaimana ujungnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah Baek."

kata-kata itu, seolah penenang. Baekhyun mempercayai apapun ucapan Chanyeol. Ia yakin kekasihnya adalah sosok setia yang memegang teguh ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol sering mendatangi sosok Soojung atas perintah ayahnya dan Baekhyun setuju saja karena Chanyeol telah berjanji. Soojung, gadis yang baik dan cantik. Tutur katanya begitu sopan nan elegan, ia telah terdidik sejak lahir ke dunia. Sifatnya membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai terjerat, dan melupakan janji kecilnya dengan Baekhyun.

Disana adalah awal, semua ingkar janji itu terjadi. Rasa sakit itu mulai berdatangan.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, sifat manusia terus berubah tak menentu. Yang baik bisa menjadi jahat, yang jahat dapat menjadi manusia baik. Itu wajar karena manusia memang memiliki sifat labil yang besar.

Chanyeol berubah. Lelaki itu sering berteriak pada Baekhyun jika lelaki itu memeluknya. Ia menjadi sosok pemarah. Baekhyun seolah makhluk menjijikkan dibuatnya. Rasanya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang haram.

"kau menjijikkan! Dan kau tidak berguna!"

satu kata yang membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Apalah guna kata cinta dimasa lalu jika saat ini semua hanyalah untaian kata penuh omong kosong semata?

Jika Baekhyun menjijikkan, maka Chanyeol lebih dari itu karena lelaki itu yang menjerumuskan Baekhyun ke dalam lubang kesesatan.

.

.

Sebuah tamparan keras, saat Chanyeol mengusirnya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih tinggal bersama si gadis barunya- yang Baekhyun tak pernah tau bagaimana wujudnya.

Saat itu, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah café, membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka yang terombang-ambing tidak menentu. Chanyeol membawa sosok Soojung saat itu.

"Kita putus saja."

Bukan kalimat itu yang membuat Baekhyun mematung, namun lebih kepada sosok Soojung. Itu Jung Soojung, ironi sekali karena dia adalah sepupu Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun oppa?"

Baekhyun semakin yakin, saat ini takdir tengah tertawa mengejeknya. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dengan ekspresi datar, ia berlari menjauh. Mencoba meredam sakit yang begitu ngilu dirasanya. Hatinya bukan lagi hancur, namun telah menghilang. Hampa. .

.

Jika ditanya, menurutmu apa yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini? Maka dengan tegas Baekhyun menjawab : 'ketika eksistensimu di lupakan dari hidup orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dia yang dulu menyayangimu, kini beralih melupakanmu karena kehadiran si orang baru'... Ternyata, pepatah 'kacang lupa akan kulitnya' memang nyata adanya...

Baekhyun melihatnya, Bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia menyambut ratusan lebih tamu yang hadir di hari bahagianya bersama Soojung. Sosoknya seperti terlupakan.

Dengan penuh kesakitan, ia beranjak dari sana tanpa berucap kata 'selamat' sebelumnya. Dirinya bukan sosok tegar yang mampu berucap seperti itu namun hatinya seperti diiris sembilu.

Chanyeol melihatnya tadi, namun lelaki itu seperti menganggapnya tidak ada.

Lalu, apalah artinya selama ini perhatian yang ia berikan? Apa pula arti dari cinta yang lelaki itu koar-koarkan setiap hari? Dan... Apa guna pertemuan mereka jika berujung seperti ini? Di campakkan, dan yang terparah di lupakan. Itu lebih menyakitkan rasanya.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu, Baekhyun mulai menetap di kediaman keluarga Byun. Rasanya sepi, sunyi seperti tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Kedua orang tuanya memang telah lama pergi. Ia sebatang kara, tak ada guna bergelimang harta.

Lelaki itu hidup seperti mayat hidup. Para pelayan dirumahnya sampai bingung harus melakukan apa.

Tubuh Baekhyun begitu kurus. Ia hanya berdiam di depan jendela kamarnya. Merenungi hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Kabarnya, Chanyeol dan Soojung telah bahagia. Itu yang ia tau. Bahkan sepupunya telah mengandung. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Ya, tetapi menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Jongdae mencari anda."

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. Sesaat Jongdae masuk, ia hanya menoleh.

"Baekhyun?"

Hanya gumaman pelan yang diterima Jongdae. Ia tersenyum pedih.

"Ayo, kita berjalan-jalan keluar. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim."

Lelaki manis itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. Ia membalas dengan bahasa isyarat menggunakan tangannya. Jongdae yang mengerti hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Ya, lelaki itu bisu. sosok Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang tak bisa berbicara. Semua bukan kemauannya. Itu berawal sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kedua orang tuanya di bunuh di depan matanya. Baekhyun mengalami shock luar biasa. Sejak saat itu, ia tak mau berbicara. Psikiater bilang, itu sejenis trauma mendalam yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Jongdae tau semua, ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Dan Jongdae begitu menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi apapun. Dan Jongdae benar-benar geram saat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hancur dengan menyedihkannya.

.

.

Kehidupan terus berjalan. Tak selamanya yang bahagia terus bersuka cita. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Intinya, kehidupan hanya berjalan disitu-situ saja.

Baekhyun mulai bangkit, ia memutuskan meninggalkan Korea. Menetap di Jepang bersama neneknya lalu menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan traumanya.

Jongdae begitu antusias saat melihat Baekhyun kembali merajut asa nya yang hampir melayang hilang sempurna. Ia begitu mendukung segala keputusan Baekhyun. Walau harus berpisah dengannya.

Baekhyun tau, saat ini hubungan Chanyeol tengah menghadapi hal sulit. Jongdae yang bilang. Baekhyun tak ingin menertawai namun sedikit banyaknya rasa puas itu ada.

.

.

Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang terlahir dengan orientasi seksual normal. Ia murni seorang gay, namun pemikiran realistisnya membuat lelaki itu mencoba hidup bersama Soojung. Mencoba membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Sekali pun harus melupakan lelaki mungil kesayangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Dirinya mengaku salah. Ia mengaku brengsek karena begitu serakah. namun siapa sangka jika 'mulut bisa berdusta, hati takkan bisa bohong'. Cintanya memang jauh lebih besar bagi Baekhyun.

Tetapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. semua air mata Baekhyun yang telah luruh, takkan bisa ia kais dan kembalikan lagi untuk pemuda itu.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Soojung hanya berjalan selama dua tahun. Kehadiran buah hati nyatanya tak membuat rasa cinta Chanyeol membesar untuk perempuan itu. Dan sakitnya, pengkhianatan itu terjadi.

Soojung bermain hati dengan pria lain di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk bercerai. Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan hal yang telah retak.

Setelah ini, ia akan mencari Baekhyun. Menemukannya dan meminta maafnya. Itu juga jika lelaki itu mau memaafkan orang menjijikkan sepertinya.

.

.

Takdir menemukannya dengan Jongdae. Lelaki manis berwajah kotak itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih saat ia bertanya dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Dia menyerahkan ini. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dimana dia berada. Aku takkan membiarkannya hancur untuk kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol merenung. Ia mulai membuka surat tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan indah yang sering ia baca di notes kecil milik Baekhyun terukir indah. Ia mulai membacanya.

 **Hallo, jika kau membaca ini maka pasti aku telah pergi jauh darimu.**

 **Sebuah keberuntungan bertemu denganmu di masa lalu. Sejenak kau menyirami hatiku dengan kebahagiaan.**

 **Terima kasih...**

 **Namun ada sebuah penyesalan. Kau tau Chanyeol? Jika saja sejak awal aku tak menerima uluran tanganmu, mungkin aku takkan seperti ini.**

 **Kau menarikku menjauhi kegelapan, mengobati luka-lukaku. Namun ternyata, dibalik uluran tanganmu tersimpan duri tajam.**

 **Kau memerangkapku, kedalam kegelapan yang lain. Dan kini kau tak hanya memberiku luka, namun kau berhasil menghancurkan hatiku.**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi dan maaf... Maaf telah membuatmu hidup bersama orang sepertiku selama ini.**

 **Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'... Dan jangan lupakan aku, karena rasanya lebih sakit dilupakan dibandingkan dengan kehilanganmu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaaaah... Apaan coba itu? Bahasa gue alay hahaha... Itu cuma drabble singkat kok.**

 **Minta kritik dan saran supaya aku lebih baik lagi dalam menulis :D hihi...**

 **Dandelionleon-2015**


End file.
